Proto-zone Can Backfire
Proto-zone Can Backfire is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Grimsdale Universitydistrict of Grimsdale. Plot At the night of the day after the prom party, Mia and Hamilton are in the chief’s office discussing progress on finding Norman and Cindy, where Randall approached them to tell them that he found the car Norman and Cindy escaped from crashed into a tree in the Xerdan Forest. The duo investigated the are where they found out that Galinda sent Norman and Cindy into a mission that takes place at the DreamLife dome. Mia and Hamilton felt uneasy when hearing this and decided to go to the dome immediately, where they were surprised by seeing Cindy’s dead body, holding a gun on her hand. The duo started a murder investigation, where they added the following to the suspect list: Randall Usery whose gun was used to kill Cindy, Rozetta Pierre and Norman Min who the duo managed to catch. Randall then came to Mia and Hamilton again to tell them that who knows where Cindy was hiding the proto-zone for the new Olympians. Randall led the duo to the backstage of the (now-empty) prom hall’s theatre and told them that witnesses claimed that Cindy, Nadine and Norman spent most of the prom party together there, which implies that they may have been keeping the proto-zone there, temporarily. Mia and Hamilton investigated the are, where they found a crate of protozone; however, it was the only one there, which means nearly all the crates are already at the hands of the New Olympians and they forgot one behind, which must’ve been used by the killer. The duo also manage to find two more suspects: Hamida and Nasim Mukhailif. In addition, they found out that the New Olympians were planning to enslave Cindy by injecting her with protozone and that one of Cindy’s victims, Phoebe Wagner, was Randall’s cousin. Hamida then came to the station where she confessed to Mia and Hamilton that she is Cindy’s killer. After Hamida confessed, the duo started questioning her about the crime where she told them that she stalked Cindy to the dome and “stabbed her right through the heart”. Knowing fully well how Cindy actually died, Mia and Hamilton immediately assumed that Hamida was lying where they demanded that she tells them who the real killer is, which she refused saying she wants no justice for Cindy. Hamida was put in custody for protecting a murder, before Mia and Hamilton continued the investigation where they learned that Hamida’s brother, Nasim was paid money by the Anoterous in order to follow Cindy and Norman to find the protozone crates and destroy them and that Cindy & Norman were told to go to the dome so that they steal the meteorite rock that Sharkeisha gave Rozetta to prevent her from finding a cure for protozone. In the end, the duo found enough evidence to arrest the culprit. Despite the “false confession” she gave Mia and Hamilton to mess up their track, it turned out that Hamida was the murderer. Hamida worked enough with the duo to know that there’s no point for her to deny the crime. Mia asked her for the motive, whete without hesitation, Hamida told Mia everything she told Hamilton before. She told her that when she was a student at Fairview High, Cindy and her friends threw pads on Hamida while she was having her period at the shower rooms, while recording it, and later posted it at the highschool Friendnet page, where everyone saw it before it was deleted. 4 years later, Cindy saw Hamid again at Grimsdale University, where she posted that same video at the university’s Friendnet page, leading her into experiencing extreme bullying once again. Hamida revealed that the reason she was being so mean to the team, was because she was angry at what was happening to her at university, and decided to take her anger on the team, and apologized for being a useless pain in the neck. Hamida then told them when she heard that Cindy was the Protozone killer, she was delighted, until she overheard her “friends” gossip about her and deciding whether they was still “relevant enough” to hang out with next year or go back to bullying her. Hamida was so shocked when she heard this, as her “friends” showed more respect toward Cindy, a murderer, than her and that the entire year she was friends with them, meant nothing to them and that they only cared about her prize. Hamida was so angry but she decided to take hold of herself, but when Hamilton chose to spend his night looking for Cindy and Norman, rather than spending time with her, she couldn’t control herself anymore. Hamida remembered that she saw that Cindy, Norman and Nadine spent a lot of time at the back of the prom hall stage and so she decided to search it. After finding a protozone crate, Hamida decided to do her own search for Cindy and decided to go to the DreamLife dome as she suspected that Cindy and Norman may try to steal the meotorite rock Rozetta got. When she arrived to the dome, she saw Cindy by herself, so Hamida used a spell that she learned from Elvira to disguise as Norman and started flirting with Cindy. Hamida asked Cindy for a kiss and when Cindy closed her eyes and raised her head expecting a kiss, Hamida injected her with protozone on her back, and gave her a gun, which Randall accidently dropped after witnessing the car crash, and told her to kill herself. Mia was saddened upon hearing Hamida’s story and regretted not being by her side, even though Hamida didn’t allow her. Tearful, Mia placed hancuffs on Hamida’s arms and she was sent to the court. Hamida was sentenced to life inprison, and to the shock of everyone, Hamida grinned and snapped her fingers, where she transformed into something else. Hamida still had her facial features, but her cheekbones disappeared, her skin became lighter, her breasts became larger and she wore something that was way different than what she was wearing. She was no longer Hamida Mukhailif, she was now Goddess Hamida, who used her power to levitate everyone in the courthouse, giving her a chance to escape, before sending everyone back to the ground. After witnessing the mind-blowing transformation of Goddess Hamida, Mia was mostly shocked but was also confused on why neither Athena or the Olympian Gods warned them about them having a goddess in their team. Mia decided that she and Hamilton must talk to them about it. Chief Jones then came to Hamilton telling him that although Cindy was dead they still have to find the protozone and that Rozetta is waiting for him at Norman’s cell to question him. Hamilton went to Norman’s cell, where he saw Rozetta waiting for him. Rozetta started hitting him to force him to talk, but Norman refused to say a word. Hamilton and Rozetta saw that there is no use and were about to leave the prison building, but were interrupted by Nadine. Nadine told the duo that she could no longer stand the idea of having all the citizens of Grimsdale being brainwashed and that she decided she will help them. Nadine revealed that Cindy & Norman hid a map of the protozone’s location in a costume chest in the backstage of the prom hall, for her and that she believes it might still be there. Rozetta and Hamilton listened to her and searched the backstage where they found the costume chest and after looking through it they found the map. Rozetta and Hamilton decided to take Norman out of prison of a “little walk” where they surprised him by leading him to the area he hid the protozone cranes. Rozetta then told Hamilton to guard Norman, where she sent an Iris message to Galinda and Marisol, where she then burned down the protozone cranes right in front of them and Norman, where there was nothing they could do but sit and watch the crates as they disappear as if they never existed. Mia iris-messaged Athena Parthenos where she demanded that she transports Hamilton and her to Olympus. After being transported there, Zeus questioned their presence where Mia started scolding the Olympians for not telling them that Hamida was a goddess all along. The Olympians were all confused and they started recalling the minor gods and goddesses they gave birth to, but none remember a Hamida. Athena then asked them, that if Hamida was a goddess this whole time, how could she have mortal siblings. When Mia heard this question, she became confused as well, when suddenly Hades came out of nowhere and told the duo he has the answer for their questions. When Mia and Hamilton went to talk to Hades, she asked him whether Hamad is dead or not, where Hades revealed that Hamad is indeed dead, which only means that Hamida was born a mortal and not a goddess. He told the duo about a bush of flowers which if you drank their nectar you’ll gain youth and immortality and with other ingredients added to it, you become as powerful as a god. He then revealed that the bush is being guarded by a satyr and a dryad whose life is connected to the bush itself and that Hamida must’ve picked a flower from it and used it to gain her powers. Mia and Hamilton were then transported back to the surface where they decided they should look for the satyr and dryad before the New Olympians find the bush. They were then interrupted by Randall who told them he needs to talk them. Mia and Hamilton spoke to Randall where he revealed that Nasim disappeared from his cell and he was searching for him where he saw him at the DreamLife dome being tortured by Hamida before she left the dome taking him with her. Mia and Hamilton were curious of what Hamida wanted from her brother’s mouth and so they searched the dome where they found a broken surveillance camera, which after fixing they decided to play the recording. The recording showed Hamida torturing Nasim telling him that she knows about him making a deal with the Anoterous and demanded that he tell her the location of the hideout. Nasim refused to say a word as the Anoterous told him that their agents would kill him if he said a word about their hideout if he got caught, but eventually after being tortured even more, he gave up and spilled the location of the Anoterous hideout. At the end of the recording, the duo were shocked but also happy that they finally can get rid of the Anoterous and decided that they should go there before Hamida does, even though they don’t know what she’s planning to do. YOU ARE NOT HAMILTON After getting rid of the protozone and finding out the location of the Anoterous’ hideout, Mia and Hamilton went to the place. Unfortunately, they were late as Hamida was already there. Mia and Hamilton decided to eavesdrop, where they saw the leader completely hidden in a costume and a guy with brown hair, green eyes, wearing a cowboy hat and a checkered blue shirt, who the duo assumed must be the assassin of Autumn Springs. The duo saw no trace of the assassin of Los Muertos, so they assumed he didn’t come to the meeting. Hamida was trying to convince the Anoterous to join her side to take over Grimsdale, but none of them were interested in taking orders from a minor goddess. Hamida then levitated Nasim and at front of everyone she used her powers to cut off all his limbs at the same time, killing him in the process. Since he was a mortal, the Anoterous were already planning to kill him if he came to the headquarters to claim his prize so they didn’t care much; until, they realized that Nasim was Hamida’s brother and if she was cruel enough to kill him brutally, she has no problem in doing the same to them. They all felt intimidated, when suddenly, Mia and Hamilton barged in telling Hamida that she isn’t being herself and that she should stop. Hamida then levitated the duo, and was going to kill them, until she saw a necklace falling from Mia’s pocket...... Hamida looked at the necklace and realized it was the same one she gave Mia for her birthday and was shocked that Mia kept it all the time. Mia then told Hamida that she never got over her, even after how horrible she became, Mia kept having this necklace with her everywhere she went to remind herself of the good times she had with Hamida. Hamida then put Hamilton and Mia down, and then spawned a knife on her hand and stabbed herself in the chest and fell to the ground. Hamida and Hamilton ran to her, where they both broke down to tears and Mia started apologizing for the way she treated her. Hamida told Mia to stop apologizing as nothing that happened was Mia’s fault and that it was her fault for overreacting and apologized to Mia for everything. Hamida then looked at Hamilton and told him that she knows what actually happened at the day Edward Ramis died. Hamilton tried avoiding eye contact with Hamida out of guilt, but instead of yelling at him for indirectly causing Hamad’s death, she touched his face and gave him a kiss in the lips to show him that she doesn’t care about what he did in the past. Hamida then told Mia and Hamilton that she loves them more than anything in her life and that a horrible person like her doesn’t deserves such a great friend and a loving boyfriend. She then told them that if she dies she wants her body cremated and for them to forget her existence, which in response Mia & Hamilton wore the necklaces she gave them in their birthday. Hamida smiled, she prayed for Hades to take her to Elysium then told Mia and Hamilton goodbye before going to sleep, a long, long sleep. After Hamida died, Mia and Hamilton turned their heads where they realized the Anoterous leader was gone and that he locked them up in the headquarters with the other Anoterous agents who are trying to open the door to run away. Suddenly the door opened and the agents were going to leave. However, they were surprised by seeing Chief Jones with numerous police cops with him. YOU ARE HAMILTON.. Fast-forward 3 days later, Mia, Hamilton, Randall, Rozetta, Zoe and David are seen wearing all black where they went to Hamida’s burial along with Vicky and Julian. The team paid their respects to Hamida before going to the dome to check on their brainwashed colleague and to their surprise the treatment worked and they were finally awake. Mia hugged Diego, and when the team realized that they’re wearing black, they asked Mia what happened, where she started explaining.... Summary *'Cindy McMinn' Murder Weapon *'Protozone & Gun' Killer *'Hamida' Suspects D7CA385B-D043-45A2-BD6D-B08ACD4C198E.png|Randall Usery 07C5CB7E-9D35-477E-A544-620EE764F59F.png|Norman Min 011D1229-E224-4883-B6A1-7515A990A49A.png|Rozetta Pierre (GD) 7466C7C6-178A-4E5B-8CA0-A2AD373787EB.png|Nasim Mukhailif 6D32AF13-16FF-48CF-A37C-42A888F17446.png|Hamida Mukhailif (Grimsdale) Quasi-suspects 230161C5-2E73-4284-ABD7-86EF09859AB7.png|Nadine Marquez 5130C4F5-829E-45D8-945F-A2AE955E0D17.png|Athena Parthenos (GD) 8319C99B-6497-4F36-866B-907A9B8B9F9C.png|Hades 7DFE038C-CBF8-48C0-80CA-0C19CB499DF0.png|Hamida the Goddess Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate crash *Investigate dome (Victim identified: Cindy McMinn) *Inform Rozetta about Cindy and Norman’s break-in (1 star) *Autopsy the body (Killer attribute: Killer knows human biology; Killer attribute: Killer uses insect repellent; Killer attribute: Killer is a survivalist) *Talk to Randall (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate backstage *Talk to Hamida (1 star) *Talk to Nasim (1 star) *Let Mia analyze the protozone crate (Killer attribute: Killer is a blue lotus addict) *Investigate car *Search car storage (1 star) *Ask Norman why he wants to protozone Cindy (1 star) *Fix torn photo (1 star) *Talk to Randall (1 star) Chapter 3 *See Hamida’s confessions (1 star) *Investigate outside of dome *Warn Rozetta (1 star) *Restore torn card (1 star) *Confront Nasim (1 star) *Investigate stage *Identify shoes (1 star; Killer attribute: Killer wears boots) *Arrest the killer (1 star) Project Deliverable Evil (6/6) *Talk to Norman (1 star) *Talk to Nadine (1 star) *Investigate backstage *Search chest (1 star) *Walk with Norman (1 star) *Confront the Olympians (1 star) *Talk to Hades (1 star) *Talk to Randall (1 star) *Fix surveillance camera (1 star) *Spy on Hamida (1 star) Killer’s Profile *The killer knows human biology *The killer is a survivalist *The killer uses insect detergent *The killer uses blue lotus *The killer wears hiking boots